


Hurtling Through the Atmosphere

by SarcasticShark



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Voice Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticShark/pseuds/SarcasticShark
Summary: It took (Y/N) 600 years to get here, and she wasn´t about to let some bitter, broad-shouldered man get in her way.... was she?
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Reader, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Aya was beautiful. After seeing what had happened to other worlds like Habitat 7 and Eos, it truly was a gut-wrenching sight, leaving the beholder with a sense of hope and a sort of relief. Their ascend onto the planet on the other hand… not entirely ideal. Kallo had made the best out of a terrible situation, but the fear of plummeting to your death was quite uncomfortable, nonetheless.

When Nexus assigned (Y/N) to the Tempest, she had been thrilled by the opportunity. Encountering new species, exploring new worlds… it was literally her dream coming true. But this? This was better than she could ever have imagined. (Y/N) knew she had to thank Drack properly for his recommendation (even if Kesh was the one that made it all happen).

“Okay… sooo, the people here weren´t exactly expecting our arrival. So, I´m thinking that I should handle this one on my own”, Ryder exclaimed to the crew. “We don´t want to raise any kind of suspicion, and just in case these guys turn out to be just as ´unfriendly´ as the kett, I want the rest of you to be prepared for a perfect escape. Drack! If anything happens, I´m leaving you in charge to become the next pathfinder, baby”, she said and blew a kiss in the old krogan´s direction.

Her crew laughed at that. Especially Drack, who of course knew she was joking. SAM on the other hand had to be reassured that she was indeed ´making a joke´.

“You should take (Y/N) with you, Ryder. According to the information I´ve gathered, she has remarkable skills in hand-to-hand combat, which should come in handy if this species turns out to be aggressive”, Vetra proposed and smiled toward the specialist. (Y/N) grinned back at her and coughed violently when Drack suddenly pounded her back.

“Indeed! Kesh and I did not pester Tann for nothing. This runt is tougher than she looks! Take her with you, Ryder.”

Ryder nodded and signed for you to come with her. “Better to be safe than sorry! (Y/N), you´re with me. I hope to see just how good you are someday, but let´s hope today´s not that day…”

“Yes, Pathfinder!”

The city of Aya was just as beautiful as the rest of the planet. And the angara were extraordinary! Their military defences were almost flawless, except for a few security breaches here and there. Still so, their security was far much better than the Nexus.

(Y/N) was impressed by how well Ryder was handling the situation. Seeing the Pathfinder making first contact like this, you wouldn´t believe it was the same woman who just the other night thought it was a great idea to try and headbutt Drack whilst completely hammered. Spoiler alert: it was not a great idea. Lexi agreed.

“They´re not expressing any signs of aggression. But seeing how tense and well-armed they are, it was a good idea to not bring more people with you”, (Y/N) whispered.

“Yeah… We have to remember that we are the intruders now, no matter how well-meaning we claim to be.”

Intruders… she could certainly feel it while walking the streets of Aya. The angaran civilians had all gathered across the way they were making through the city, some whispering frenetically to each other, others voicing their concern and distaste aloud.

“What are they thinking? Bringing those… **things** in here”, one of them scoffed.

(Y/N) made brief eye contact with the angaran female and smiled, making her flustered and uncomfortable.

Ryder snorted. “Let´s hope their leader is more reasonable.”

Reasonable… well, (Y/N) would have used another word if she had to describe Evfra de Tershaav. At least he didn´t execute them then and there, though he certainly looked like he wanted to. While Ryder had handled all the talking and politics (thank God), (Y/N) had placed herself strategically to overlook the headquarters of the Angaran Resistance Forces and its soldiers, taking notes in her head and analysing their manners.

Evfra soon noticed what she was doing. The military leader glared at her and let out a low growl of disapproval, before turning back to his conversation with Ryder. That didn´t mean he gave the Pathfinder all his attention though, (Y/N) noticed how he glanced in her direction now and then to make sure she wasn´t a threat. Weapons or no weapons. The girl smiled to herself and began analysing the leader himself. Evfra seemed a stern and complex man. He held himself in a way none of the other angara did. So far, his arms had been crossed and his expression chilly during their entire visit. He certainly seemed just thrilled to meet with them…

Her staring at him made the man even more uncomfortable than before, and she smirked every time their eyes met. If she didn´t know better, she would say that he was absolutely fuming. But then again, she didn´t know how the angara expressed their emotions. He was particularly hard to read though. The angara named ´Jaal´ was another story. In comparison with Evfra, he wore his emotions on his sleeve, and seemed to show a genuine interest for the human Pathfinder.

“Go if you want. But when she tries to kill you, be prepared to strike first”, Evfra stated and glanced at (Y/N).

She knew he was talking about Ryder. But she couldn´t shake the feeling that he was actually referring to her.

She was a threat to him.

And for some reason, she didn´t like the way that made her feel...


	2. Chapter 2

Jaal Ama Darav soon proved himself to be a worthy asset and companion to the Tempest and its crew. (Y/N) enjoyed spending downtime with him (occasionally joined by Liam), learning about his culture and her teaching him about hers. She particularly enjoyed seeing him get excited each time the Pathfinder herself was mentioned during their conversations. It amazed her on some level how the rest of the crew didn´t notice how he lit up each time she entered the room. It was adorable, to be honest. It didn´t take long before he noticed (Y/N)´s specialist skills and her former experience with warfare. This was something he gladly told his friends in the military, which was fine, she was more than happy to help the angara in their war against the kett. But when she received a message from Evfra about meeting up with him at his headquarters to discuss tactics, she became somewhat… unsettled.

Evfra had certainly become less hostile after they had rescued Moshae Sjefa (a lovely woman), but didn´t really give the impression of being (Y/N)´s number one fan.

Old habits die hard.

Each time he had noticed her roaming around their training grounds and analysing their attack and defence patterns, well… let´s just say he was pissed.

“I hear you´re going to meet with Evfra tonight. You must feel rather fortunate, no?” Ryder joked and nudged (Y/N) out of her anxiety-filled thoughts.

“Yeah, right… My biggest admirer of them all! Oh, how he loves to glare daggers at me from across the room”, (Y/N) sighed romantically and fluttered her lashes.

Peebee, who was tinkering with some gadgets, snorted. “Please, (Y/N)! He clearly wants to get into your pants. Any fool who has been blessed with the magic of sight can see that.”

(Y/N) scoffed and shook her head. “No way… Believe me, he has barked at me enough times for me to know that he sees me as no more than a child. A child who loves to ´get in the way of very, very important business stuff´.”

“Well… you know.” Ryder smirked. “Maybe he likes it… RUFF!”

Peebee laughed and laughed.

“OH, OH CRAMPS… OW.”

“Ryder… no.”

(Y/N) hadn´t been sweating this much since asking out the first person she had ever liked back on earth. And she couldn´t for the love of God understand why she was feeling this way. In the beginning she was the one making Evfra uncomfortable, but ever since Jaal had hyped over her skills and seemingly giving his friend very high expectations of her, she felt nervous. It wasn´t that she wasn´t good at what she did, she **knew** she was, but (Y/N) felt that she somehow had to prove herself.

As she approached the angaran headquarters, she took a few deep breaths before knocking. If he really hated her guts, surely he wouldn´t have asked her to come here?

“Come in”, his voice boomed through the door.

She noticed he was deep in thoughts when she entered the room, staring down on a strategy map. Evfra raised his head to meet her eyes. “Jaal has been pestering me about how good you are out in the field. If it wasn´t for how I´ve noticed you sneaking around our headquarters, gathering intel of all sorts… I would not trust you with this”, Evfra hummed. “Jaal is… very easy to impress. I am not.” The angara´s eyes narrowed. “So, let us see what you can provide us with.” He gestured for her to come closer.

(Y/N) slowly made her way across the room. She stopped next to him by the table, careful not to get too close to the man. If it was for her own benefit or his, she didn’t know.

She hummed quietly to herself while surveying their battle plans. Most of what she could see was brilliant, but there were certain weak points. One seemed to almost scream at her and made her scrunch her nose. Evfra sighed and narrowed his eyes at her.

“You disapprove.”

“Whoever planned this clearly has an eye for details. However, there are a few things I would change to better your odds. But this?” She gestured toward a certain area on the map. “This is suicide.”

“What do you mean?”

“This feels like a desperate attempt to strike back against the kett. While you may have the slightest chance to take out this operation over here, it leaves you open for a number of attacks from this side.”

The angara mumbled something under his breath and removed the pins for relocation.

“Who planned the attack?” (Y/N) said while eyeing the table for a better option. “I think you will have to talk some sense into them. This is most likely something that came from a feeling of rage and hopelessness. We´ve all been there... but it´s not acceptable during a military operation of this large scale.”

Evfra squared his shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

“I did.”

_… What?_

“No sarcastic comment this time, dear _specialist_?” Evfra glowered at her.

(Y/N) crossed her arms and stared at him. _Why would he do that? Evfra´s a skilled technician. And has good control of his emotions… most of the time._

(Y/N) shook her head. “Evfra… I can only imagine what you are going through, the-“

“That is **correct** ”, he snapped. “You can only **imagine**.”

She frowned and continued. “I can only imagine the weight of all the responsibility on your shoulders. **However** … it is not worth sending your people to die for the sake of your anger.”

Evfra´s glare was poisonous.

He let out a low growl and turned away from her. Her heart hammered in her chest.

_Maybe I said too much._

He said nothing. (Y/N) was beginning to wonder if he wanted her to leave. But nonetheless, she held her ground. It didn´t matter if she had bruised his ego. She was right, and they both knew it. He needed to hear it. Even if it came from someone he despised.

After what felt like an eternity, Evfra spoke.

“You are right.” He turned to look at her, a sense of reluctancy in his voice. “Every soldier in my command signed up for this cause, well aware of the risks, but… pride be damned.” He sighed. “We should not sink to the same levels as them.”

(Y/N) gave him a soft smile. _That´s more like it_.

His eyes suddenly turned to slits, and she noticed the slightest twitch of the corner of his mouth. Evfra coughed and turned to the map again. “So, what do you propose we do instead?”

The girl supressed a chuckle. If she didn´t know any better, she would say that the angara was flustered.

“Well, my proposition is that you set up camp by the edge of the eastern area.”

His eyes widened in disbelief. He took one step closer and pointed, brushing against her in the process. “You mean over here? Hmm… yes. That could work.” He tilted his head and dragged his clawed finger further down, unknowingly getting closer to her. “Then we would have a better connection with our supply team here.” His breath tickled her ear and (Y/N) shuddered. Which Evfra hopefully didn´t notice.

How wrong she was.

Evfra let out a low chuckle. She gave him a sideway glance, noting his narrowed eyes and unmistakably smug smirk. Now it was her time to cough awkwardly.

“Exactly… it also gives you a much better chance of retreat, if the need arises.”

“Mm…” Evfra continued to watch her, seemingly amused. “It does indeed.”

(Y/N) blushed and cleared her throat. “I could be of more help to you if you send this information to my holo-pad. Then I could give you more notes and write some stuff down… if you don´t mind, that is.”

The man crossed his arms and looked her over while he thought about it. She resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze.

“I do mind”, he said finally. “But I don´t think I have a better choice. I will have someone send over the information as soon as possible.”

She straightened herself and put on a professional smile. “Well, then my work here is done.”

“Yes. For now…” He smirked.

(Y/N) could feel her ears grow hotter by the minute. She swallowed to ease her suddenly dry throat before speaking.

“Ah… well… then I´ll be going!”

She quickly composed herself and headed straight for the door.

“(Y/N).”

She glanced back at Evfra.

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

_´Thank you.´_

  
Evfra´s voice kept ringing in her head over the next couple of days. She didn´t know why, but it annoyed her to pieces. She knew he found her annoying, damn it… That tingly feeling shouldn´t be there. Especially not for him.

  
(Y/N) let out a sigh she hadn´t known she had been holding in. Jaal raised his head and looked at her from across the table.

  
“Something wrong? Am I boring you?” He sounded a bit sad at that.

  
“What…? No, no, definitely not!”, the girl yelped. She scolded herself mentally and gave him a sheepish smile. “I was just … distracted.”

  
Jaal had taken the time out of his schedule to go over the modifications of his previously kett-owned sniper rifle. Something she had been dying to see ever since laying eyes on his favourite weapon.

  
He blinked slowly at her, once again reminding (Y/N) of house cats back in the milky way.

“Distracted? How so?”

  
The man always succeeded to sound genuinely interested in her thoughts. But then again, knowing his gentle nature, he probably was.

  
“Just something Evfra said… nothing of importance, really. I think I´m just overthinking things now that I´m working with him.” She scrunched her nose. “Or ´for him´? It´s hard to tell with all that frowning and huffing he´s got going on. Doesn´t really strike me as the team playing type.”

  
Jaal chuckled. “Yes. That sounds like Evfra.”

  
“I just don´t know what step comes next in creating a strong alliance with him... With you guys.” (Y/N) sighed and stretched her back across the chair. “He´s difficult to get a read on, compared to most people.”

  
Her teammate studied her for moment before responding. “Well… I don´t know how pleased Evfra would be with me telling you this. But he… doesn´t necessarily dislike you?”

  
(Y/N) laughed at that.

  
“That´s always something!”

  
“When it comes to Evfra, it most definitely is”, Jaal said, mirth in his eyes.

  
“Good… then I don´t have to be too nervous when handing in my report later.” She let out a sigh of relief and tried to ignore the pleasant twitch she suddenly felt. “I´m sorry! I shouldn´t have lost focus. I´m really grateful that you´re showing me your weapon up-close. I know how much it means to you.”

  
He smiled and went back to tinkering with it. “Of course. I trust you, (Y/N). And some day soon, Evfra will too.”

  
She got up from the table and padded over to the counter. “More tea?”

  
“Yes, please.”

  
She began pouring another cup, hoping that Jaal didn´t notice the slight blush tinting her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for leaving kudos and commenting on this! It really means a lot, being my first published fanfic. This chapter is unfortunately very short, but I´m planning on releasing the next one this week!
> 
> Hope you like it! <3


	4. Chapter 4

_You got this._

(Y/N) chewed on her lip and straightened out her shirt before knocking on the door.

Total silence.

She frowned and knocked on it again, this time with a bit more force.

Still, no answer.

_Well that´s strange… Evfra knows I´m coming to hand in my report._

After weighing her options for a moment, she carefully opened the door and slipped inside. Being this late, the office was emptied of personnel.

Evfra had asked (or more like demanded) her to come after his meetings were done with. (Y/N) scanned her surroundings and noted that all the lights were turned off, her frown deepening.

_Did he forget?_

She walked further in and noticed a light coming from another room. Slow but steady she made her way towards it. Thumping sounds echoed up the stairs and she descended them with caution. It didn´t take long before she located the origin of the sound.

Evfra landed another hit on the training dummy and turned to her with a low grunt. “Took you long enough.”

Nothing wrong with his hearing, at least.

“You could have left a message or a note, you know”, (Y/N) said and quirked an eyebrow at him, trying not to notice how low his pants hung across his hips. Not exactly the easiest thing in the world.

He huffed. “You´re here, aren´t you.”

“Mhm.” The girl slowly made her way over. “So frustrated about having to meet with me that you had to take it out on that poor training dummy?”

He noticed the twinkle of mischief in her eyes and narrowed his. “No.” He turned his attention back to the dummy and continued striking it with his fists. “I´m almost done here.”

“That´s okay.” She sat down by the nearest wall, crossing her legs. “I can watch.”

Evfra´s shoulders tensed, and he stopped momentarily. “Suit yourself.”

(Y/N) smirked.

Watching Evfra in action; groaning, sweating and whatnot, did not work in her favour. Or maybe it did. (Y/N) chewed on her bottom lip, enjoying the display in front of her.

“What did you bring me then?”

“I have the files your team sent over with some notes on the battle plans and tactics we partially went over earlier”, she said, still watching him. _How did I not notice those arms before?_ She tried to shake it off. She was here for business, not pleasure. “I was happy to see that they didn´t contain any more suicide plans.”

Was she ever going to let that go? Probably not. After all, people had to learn by their mistakes. Especially gorgeous and uptight soldiers with scars. Did she have a thing for scars? Possibly. She would admit that even Drack was kind of handsome in his own rugged way.

If her comment affected Evfra, he chose not to show it. He removed his shirt and continued to pound on the dummy. “Couldn´t you simply have sent them over?”

“And missed the chance of seeing you all hot and bothered?” He glanced at her and huffed when he saw her satisfied grin. “Also, I figured you´d have questions about my notes and wanted to answer them in person.”

“Right.”

(Y/N)´s heartbeat quickened. Did he see right through her?

Evfra landed one last kick. He sighed and picked up a towel. “Well, I am all yours.”

“Right…”

He sat down next to her. She scooted over and handed him her holo-pad. “Here.”

He scanned over the files and hummed quietly to himself. She took the opportunity to sneak a quick peek at his chest. (Y/N) had actually never seen an angara shirtless before, not even Jaal. She had heard about Ryder´s awkward encounter with him and Liam. Their pathfinder had seemed more embarrassed about the whole thing than Jaal had, though.

“My eyes are up here, specialist.”

Her eyes darted back up to his face and she gave him a coy smile. “Woops?” Evfra shot her a meaningful look before turning his attention back to the pad.

“Everything seems to be in order. I have no questions for now. Send this to my team and I´ll have them look it over.” He exited the files and went quiet.

(Y/N) frowned. “Something wrong?”

“Is this… your family?”

_Ah… my background image._ She carefully took back her holo-pad. “Yes… We took the photo before I departed for Andromeda.”

“Do you miss them a lot?”

She looked at the image, a sad smile on her lips. “Yeah…” She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. “They´re long gone now, though. We humans have a rather short lifespan.”

“So I´ve heard…” Evfra´s face softened. “I´m sorry.”

She wiped away a few tears. “Mm… me too.” She looked at him and smiled. “But I would never have given this up. I mean, hostile aliens that want to enslave every other species? Inhabitable planets? It´s a dream come true!” She laughed and he huffed, letting go of some of the tensions in his shoulders. “No, but seriously. I´m happy to be here.”

“… we´re happy to have you here.”

(Y/N) grin grew wider. “Hmm? What was that?” Had he just given her a compliment? “I didn´t quite catch that last part, Evfra?” She leaned in closer to him and cupped her hand around her ear.

Evfra growled and leaped up to his feet. “Let´s go. We´ll have another look at the strategy table.” He hesitated for a brief second before extending his hand to her.

“Come on, I don´t have all day.”

She smiled and took his hand.

“Sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/N) was tapping the rim of her glass and peering down into the red liquid. “How do angaras display affection?”

After a particularly long day, (Y/N) had gotten a message from Ryder, telling her to meet her in her private quarters for their weekly ´wine chat´. A tradition that had started not long after Liam had managed a ship-wide power failure and causing almost everyone to panic. Thank God for Gil and Kallo, or they´d been floating around dead in space… They realised they had to make it a thing, why with sharing almost all space with the rest of the crew and idiotic (sometimes hilarious) things happening left and right. Sometimes, Gil liked to join them with the occasional sarcastic comment and poker lesson, all of them bent on organising and crushing their fellow team mates in strip poker someday. Perfectly professional, right? Tonight, however, (Y/N) was kind of glad Gil was busy working on the engine core.

The pathfinder smirked and leaned back on the sofa, her own drink in hand. “Do you have any particular angara in mind? Let´s say… a firm and broody one?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“… maybe.” (Y/N) couldn´t resist a tiny smile.

Ryder chuckled. “Well… I can´t say I´m an expert. Most of my experience is from Jaal, and he and Evfra are like night and day.”

(Y/N) snorted. _That´s one way to put it._

“Jaal´s more open with his feelings. And a lot more…” Ryder took a long sip and purposefully avoided her team mate´s gaze. “… hands-on.”

(Y/N) laughed with glee.

“I KNEW IT!”

Ryder jumped and stared at her in shock.

“Drack´s about to be a whole lot of credits shorter!”

“You´re making money off of me and Jaal? That´s kind of a dick move, (Y/N).” Ryder grinned. “And I 100% respect it.” She nudged her side and indicated the bottle of wine on the table. “You´re buying next time, though. And not one of those cheap-ass bottles Peebee likes to drink.”

(Y/N) smiled and took another sip. “Consider it done.”

“Back to the problem at hand”, Ryder said and began pouring each of them another glass. “What´s the situation like now?”

“I´ll tell you… but I want all the details on ´Jyder´ later”, (Y/N) mused and cocked an eyebrow at her.

“´Jyder´? Seriously?”

“As a heart attack.”

“Wow, you´re such a nerd… Also, low blow.”

(Y/N) shrugged. “It wasn´t my idea to stop your heart. I take zero responsibility for that.”

“The idea was mine”, SAM suddenly said.

“Ah!” (Y/N) waved her arms. “No, I wasn´t blaming you, SAM. I was just teasing Ryder. I normally agree with Lexi, but I thought it was a rather nice plan. It was very _heart-_ warming to see the two of you work together like that.” (Y/N) smiled. “We _aorta_ ask you for strategic advice more often, SAM.”

“I see.” SAM went quiet. “It is nice to know that all my hard work is not in _vein_.”

Ryder playfully punched her in the arm. “Hey! Stop teaching my AI bad puns.”

“Why? I thought you wanted SAM to learn jokes? Have you suddenly had a change of _heart_?” (Y/N) winked. Ryder rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

“Yeah, yeah. Enough of that! Tell me about Captain Grumpy Pants already.”

"Well… we´ve worked together a lot this past month. I wouldn´t go so far as to say that he likes spending time with me, but he doesn´t scowl at me anymore”, (Y/N) said and sighed. “Don´t get me wrong, he still barks and looks exasperated at times… but he doesn´t give me the old ´shut up and get the fuck out of my way´ vibe anymore, you know?”

“For some weird reason I understand what you´re trying to describe. But no, I usually don´t get anything else than that vibe from Evfra.” Ryder smiled. “I think he likes you. You two got that whole ´enemies to lovers´ thing going on.”

(Y/N) huffed. “I wish.”

“ _You_ wish? Honey, no one is more excited for you two to just get over yourselves and make out than Peebee. She´s probably betted on it, as well.”

(Y/N) laughed. “Drack really can´t afford to lose more than he already has.”

“Oh, don´t you worry about Drack. He´s not as vocal about it, but he clearly shares her sentiment.”

She almost spat her wine all over Ryder. “He hasn´t said anything to me about it!”

The pathfinder shrugged and grinned. “He thinks it about time you get laid. I believe his exact words were ´(Y/N) better get her shit together soon, or I´ll get her nice and drunk and take her to his house myself´.”

_Damn krogan bastard…_

(Y/N) slumped down in her seat and scowled. “Well, we´re halfway there…” She chugged down the rest of her wine.

“Liquor may not solve all of your problems, (Y/N)”, SAM intervened. “However, it is worth a _shot_.”

Ryder doubled over laughing and (Y/N) glared at the ceiling.

“Don´t make me regret teaching you that, SAM.”


	6. Chapter 6

“(Y/N), you have a new message at your private terminal.”

“Thanks, SAM!” (Y/N) put down the book she´d been reading and rose from her bunk bed, careful not to hit her head on the ladder this time. She walked over to the crew info board and logged on.

Liam peered down from the bed above hers. He took out one of his earbuds; and soon the sweet tunes of ´Bohemian Rhapsody´ seeped into the room. _“Nothing like really old school music”_ , he usually said. (Y/N) couldn´t agree more.

“Got a message?”

“Yeah.” She clicked on the new one that had appeared. Her eyes narrowed and she stared at it in disbelief.

It was from Evfra.

´ _(Y/N),_

_Join me and my soldiers for sparring tonight. They could use some new insights, and I´m sure you could use the training. ´_

Liam smirked. “Anything juicy? You look like you´re about to murder someone.”

(Y/N) gave him a tight smile. “Oh… nothing special.” She sauntered over to her wardrobe. “Just got to teach someone a lesson.”

The doors swished open.

“Hey, Jaal.” Liam waved, a shit-eating grin still plastered on his face.

“Hello, Liam.” The angara turned his gaze over to her. “… is something wrong with, (Y/N)? Is she not feeling well?”

“Oh, she´s fine! Planning an execution from what I´ve gathered.

Jaal frowned. “That… doesn´t sound too good.” He approached her carefully. “(Y/N)… are you alright?”

“Me? I´m fine”, she gritted out. Liam made a gesture with his hands as if to say ´Told you so´. She pulled out a pair of fitness leggings and a sports bra. “Just up for some casual sparring with Evfra.”

Liam stretched out across his bed and yawned. “Win some for us, yeah?”

(Y/N) chuckled. “Don´t have to ask me twice.” She shoved her training clothes into an Initiative duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Don´t wait up, boys.”

After she´d exited the quarters, Jaal turned to his friend.

“Did Evfra do something to upset her?”

“I don´t know, man. I think they just have that effect on each other.”

Jaal blinked, trying to comprehend what Liam meant. “Really? Evfra has spoken rather well of her lately. You are sure there hasn´t just been a misunderstanding?”

Liam shrugged. “I know as much as you do. But judging from her murderous aura, things are about to go down.”

“I don´t think I have seen (Y/N) angry before…”

The human snorted and sat up. “Angry? No, no”, he said. “I´ve seen her angry _one_ time, and this wasn´t even close to that.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, I´m pretty sure Drack got a new scar that day.” Liam laughed. “He was more impressed than upset though.”

“I see…” Jaal silently prayed and hoped he would never end up on his female friend´s bad side. Or that Evfra would, for that matter. But that seemed to be much more difficult.

(Y/N) took her sweet time getting to the location Evfra had mentioned, clearing her head with a warm-up jog. She would never let her emotions get the better of her while sparring, though letting go of some of her irritation before seeing Evfra couldn´t hurt. It certainly would help keeping her from punching that chiselled face of his…

She gritted her teeth and picked up her speed. She drew nearer, and soon she could make out sounds of fighting.

“Keep your guard up”, Evfra roared at two new recruits. “The kett won´t be as forgiving as your sparring partner.” He circled the sparring ring. The recruits gasped for breath and wiped their glistening faces. “Again.”

(Y/N)´s eyes scanned the clearing and the soldiers that were present. Some of the faces she recognised, and she smiled at the soldiers who waved at her as she approached. She dropped her duffel bag and sat down next to the rest of the new recruits, watching their leader intently.

Evfra barked out a few more orders before turning his attention to her. His eyes narrowed slightly. After straightening himself somewhat (a hard thing to do when you´re already stiff as a board), he made his way over.

“You made it”, he huffed.

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah. Your invitation didn´t really come across as ´optional´.”

“It wasn´t supposed to.”

Evfra turned to the rest of the group. “This is (Y/N). A combat and tactics specialist of the Andromeda Initiative. She will be joining us today.” He turned back to her. “You´ll be facing one of our new soldiers next.”

_Figures…_

She smiled. “Sounds good.”

Evfra frowned.

The usual mirth in (Y/N)´s eyes was nowhere to be seen. He was no expert on human behaviour, but he had thought… well, it didn´t matter what he thought.

“(Y/N). Meet Kaashod.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Kaashod.” She extended her hand.

The young angara stared at it and blinked in confusion. She winked. “You shake it.”

“Ah…” His cheeks gained a somewhat blueish tint and he carefully shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Evfra let out a low growl and moved outside of the sparring ring. “Get on with it.”

“Sure.” She got into fighting position. “Ready when you are.”

Kaashod gave a light nod.

Then he roared and lunged himself at her.

(Y/N) took a small step to the side and let the man collapse onto the ground. Within a few seconds she was on top of him, his arm wrenched in a steady grip. The rest of the soldiers wolf whistled and watched her with new founded curiosity.

She leaned in closer. “Strength is good. But not if you don´t know what to do with it.” She let go of his arm. “Get up, soldier.”

Kaashod sat up, but made no attempt to get up. She saw his humiliated expression and frowned. “Come on. One more time.”

He got back up on his feet and observed her, seemingly unsure of what to do next.

(Y/N) took a few steps back. “Now. What you want to do is avoid using your own size against yourself. If you´re fighting against someone much smaller and faster than you, keep calm. They want you to be clumsy and use brute force. Speed counts for much over distance, so close the gap and remove their advantage.” She got her hands into a defensive position. “Take a deep breath and try me again.”

Evfra watched as his soldier did just that. Sure, he ended up on his ass, but this time he _almost_ made her work for it. But just almost. (Y/N) was much better at this than he had imagined. Like she had mentioned, size wasn´t necessarily a good thing, but seeing her topple over such a large opponent without so much as breaking a sweat still amazed him. Not just him, judging from the lively exclamations and smirks from the rest of the group. A low guttural sound rose from the back of Evfra´s throat and the soldiers closest to him quietened down, bashful and scared for their well-being.

The sparring went on for quite a few rounds, seeing as they were rather short with Kaashod falling all over the place. When he finally got the hang of it, he managed to land a few hits. (Y/N) praised him for every single one, laughing as her adrenaline levels continued to escalate. It had been some time since she had been out in the field. She hadn´t even thought about how much she´d missed it until now. Her laughter was infectious and soon Kaashod was smiling and enjoying himself as well.

When the lack of oxygen from breathing hard and laughing too much caught up to him, Kaashod turned to Evfra. “Permission to rest, sir?”

“Granted.”

The young man turned back to (Y/N) with a huge grin on his face. “Thank you so much. I didn´t know sparring could be this fun.”

Her breathing was only slightly elevated when she replied. “Thank you! I needed this.”

While Kaashod excused himself and went to fetch some water, Evfra took his place.

“It seems like you have warmed up”, he huffed. “Ready for another round?”

“Sure. Who am I sparring against?”

“Me.”

“Oh.”

The soldiers whispered frenetically amongst themselves as Evfra removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. He sighed and stretched out his arms and back.

She was staring. Not only was she staring, but she knew she was staring. Did that stop her from staring? No.

“(Y/N).”

She waved dismissively and looked up at his face with a smirk. “I know, I know. Your eyes are up there.” Evfra grunted. She couldn´t tell if it was an annoyed or embarrassed grunt. Maybe a bit of both? She took a few steps back. “Are we doing this or what?”

His eyes turned to slits as he got into position. “We are.”

Evfra sure made her work for it. Every time she thought she had him, he sidestepped or ducked out of her reach. She could feel a growl scratching in her throat, wanting to be let out. She tried to remain still and focused as he danced around her.

The beating of her heart worried her. Either she was about to have a heart attack, or he really knew how to rile her up… Really, his chest had no right to be as distracting as it was.

_You´re a professional. You got this._

(Y/N) took a few deep breaths.

Then she kicked him square across his jaw.

Their audience gasped as Evfra fell back from the impact. It was dead quiet for a few seconds. He slowly raised his hand and grazed his jaw.

His eyes pierced hers.

(Y/N) felt a grin tug at her lips. An awfully big part of her wished that she would leave a mark. Of course, Evfra noticed how smug she was.

“You seem rather pleased with yourself, dear (Y/N)... thinking you could do this again?”

“I know I could.”

“Really…?” Evfra´s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I´d like to see you try.”

“Then come here, pretty boy.”

Some of the female soldiers giggled at Evfra´s baffled expression.

His movements were somewhat erratic after that, but still a lot to take. Just when (Y/N) thought she couldn´t do it anymore, she saw an opening.

A few seconds later, she had him panting on the ground.

If she hadn´t been high on adrenaline, (Y/N) would have noticed the picture they had painted for the rest of the group. Most of them were uncharacteristically quiet, with the exception of a few low and impressed whistles. She had imagined herself out of breath and straddling Evfra on multiple occasions, but those type of thoughts were now long forgotten, as her sense of pride had won.

Her feeling of victory was short-lived, however.

Before she had noticed what was happening, Evfra had her pinned down, hand around her neck in a gentle but firm grip. (Y/N) hissed and gritted her teeth.

She felt the blush overtaking her face as Evfra´s hot breath was at her ear.

“ **Yield.** ”

_… fuck._

“I yield…” She tries to swallow down the dryness in her throat and manages a small smirk. “For now.”

Evfra stops and studies her face. He wets his lips again before slowly letting go of her neck. He stands up and offers her his arm.

“This concludes today´s training. I hope you all have learned something.”

As the soldiers begin to make their way back, many of them stop on their way to thank her and ask her if they maybe could spar at another time. (Y/N) ensures them that she would love to train with them. Especially during the Tempest crew´s downtimes on Aya.

She might have beaten an unknown record of how fast one can drink water she muses, downing the remaining of it. Evfra hands her a towel and slumps down next to her, still a little out of breath.

“Thank you for coming.”

“No problem. I mean hey, _´I could use the training´._ ”

Evfra blinks. “That´s why you were displeased?”

“Well, I´m not one of your soldiers, so it´s really not up to you to decide whether I´m fit for fight or not”, she grumbled. “Getting to kick you in the face made up for it though.”

“Mhm.” He sighed and lied down.

(Y/N) tried to pay no attention to him as she patted herself down with the towel. It was hard though. He was very close and still very much shirtless. No one she knew of had more scars than Drack, but Evfra looked like he could give him a run for his money if he got to live as long as the old man.

“… I thought… I thought that you would like to come out and release some tension. Stretch your legs a bit.” Evfra scratched his chin and avoided her gaze. “Jaal said that your crew mostly deals with paperwork right now.”

“…”

“And our soldiers´ fighting techniques sure need improvement.”

The words left her mouth before she could think. “That was very nice of you, Evfra.”

He frowned. “… what?”

“Nothing, just… thank you.”

“Don´t mention it.” His eyes narrowed. “Really.”

(Y/N) laughed. He looked at her, confusion clear on his face. She kept laughing.

“ **What.** ”

She wiped away a few tears and just smiled at him. Evfra glared at her before letting out a small annoyed huff.

At least her mirth was back…

“If you are going to train with us in the future, you might want to rethink your… choice of clothing.”

She raised a brow at him. “Why?” She smirked. “Too distracting?”

“ **No**.” So that was a yes. “It just doesn´t…” Evfra gesticulates to her sports bra. “… cover anything.”

“Says you!”

“Yes. But angara have a stronger bone structure, while you humans are… squishy.”

“Squishy? Not ever in my life did I think I would hear Evfra de Tershaav use the word _´squishy´_.”

“ **Shut up.”**

(Y/N) snorted. “I may be ´squishy´, but that didn´t stop me from whooping your ass. How´s that jaw of yours feeling?”

“I´ll get you back for that.”

She smiled.

“Oh, I´m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever with the update! Hopefully I will finish the next one much sooner. Thank you so much for your likes and comments, they keep me going whenever I´m feeling unmotivated! <3


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, (nickname)!”

(Y/N) was busy working on the Nomad when Gil called out to her. She turned around and was met by their dear engineer and leader leaning against the railing and grinning at her. “Will you join us for a much needed wine chat?”

“Sorry, guys! I have plans tonight.”

Ryder was quick to shuffle down the ladder and was soon hovering over her, eyes peering down inquisitively and smug. “Really… and who might you have plans with if I may ask?” A wolfish grin appeared on her lips.

(Y/N) frowned. “You may not.”

“HAH! I knew it. I told you they´d get on with it eventually, Gil.”

“I´ll believe it when she brings his underwear as proof.”

Ryder sneered. “Angaras don´t wear underwear.”

(Y/N) stopped what she was doing. “Before you judge me for my life choices, you might want to explain how you came over that piece of information.” She smirked as Ryder shuffled and stared down at the floor, a blush blossoming across her cheeks.

“Uh…”

(Y/N) looked to Gil. “I want all the details later. Don´t let her leave anything out.”

“Don´t worry. She won´t get away that easy.”

“Hey!” Ryder pouted and crossed her arms in protest. “We were supposed to tease (Y/N) about her love life, not me!”

“You started it, sweetheart.”

“You only get to call me that because you´re you.”

“I know.”

“Well, if you two are done flirting with each other, I´m going to hit the shower”, (Y/N) said and wiped some grease off her face before grabbing her tools. “If you guys are still up when I´m back, I´ll join you. If there is any wine left by then, you wine hounds.”

“We´ll save you a drink or two, don´t worry.” Gil wiggled his eyebrows. “ _If_ you make it back tonight...”

“Jesus, Gil… you´re even worse than Ryder sometimes, you know that?” she called out over her shoulder.

“A badge I wear with pride!”

Ryder snorted and shoved him playfully. “You´re always worse than me, jackass! Don´t go thinking your cute dimples will get you out of everything.”

“Hey, it works on you two.”

“Children…” (Y/N) sighed to herself, a tiny smile on her lips.

After taking a long shower and contemplating all her life choices, (Y/N) managed to get dressed. She decided on a simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Evfra had said that they were going to discuss tactics for the next mission, so there was no need to get all dolled up. That didn´t stop (Y/N) from tugging nervously at the hem of her shirt as she made her way to the address she´d been given, however. He had invited her to his home after all, so she already felt a bit insecure.

_Deep breaths…_ She knocked. A small part of her almost wished that he had forgotten all about their meeting and gone out.

The door opened.

“Evenin’.”

_Shit… I forgot how tall he is._ “Hey… may I come in?”

She could have sworn that he managed to raise a non-existent eyebrow when he replied. “Isn´t that why you´re here?”

“… shut up.” She heard him chuckle as she pushed her way past him. She immediately plopped down on his couch.

“You want a drink?”

“Yeah.” (Y/N) watched as he walked over to what she assumed was the kitchen and began pouring some sort of red liquid. She noticed that he was wearing a much more casual outfit than normal, as well. She had never imagined him in a hoodie before, but. He put the glass down in front of her and sat down beside her. She raised her glass and peered into it. “You can be honest with me, Evfra. Did you put poison in this?”

Evfra laughed. “If I wanted to murder you (Y/N), I would have done so long ago, and with my bare hands.”

“Well…” She took a sip. It tasted nice. “At least you´re passionate.” (Y/N) leaned back and watched as he drank from his own drink. She could see the outline of a dark bruise on his jaw.

“Admiring your handiwork?”

She replied without missing a beat. “Yes.” Evfra huffed and pushed her shoulder. She laughed and pushed back. “Oh, I brought snacks! She grabbed her satchel and took out a pack of (favourite snack). She got up and began rummaging through his kitchen. “Do you have any bowls?”

“Bottom left drawer.”

She put the bowl on the table and sat down again. “My last batch from earth.”

“I´m honoured.” He took one and looked at it, seeming a bit unsure of himself. “Is it..”

“Sweet? Don´t worry, it´s not.”

He nodded and took a bite.

She put one of the treats into her mouth. “So, what did you need my help with?”

Evfra continued chewing. “Here.” He gave her his holo-pad. “We´ll probably need to send reinforcements to that camp, but we´re not sure which approach would be best.” He shuffled closer and leaned in as she examined the map, his breath ghosting over her neck. (Y/N) felt her throat run dry as their thighs rubbed against each other.

_Making it real easy for me to focus, of course…_

She carefully glanced up at the man and was met by his intense eyes boring into her. He angled his head further towards her. “What do you think…?”

(Y/N) swallowed and avoided his gaze. She could feel her heart rate going at a dangerous pace. “Um…” Did she imagine it or was his voice raspier than before? “Path B looks good.”

“Is that so?” Evfra watched as she nervously licked her lips.

“… yes.”

He exhaled, his eyes turning to slits. (Y/N) put down the holo-pad and nervously ran a hand through her hair. She avoided his gaze and took another treat. She took a small bite and looked back up at him. His eyes followed her every movement.

“Ah…” He smiled. “You got something here.” He carefully scratched his thumb at the corner of her mouth. She felt a pleasant shudder when she saw the look on his face.

Before she knew it, Evfra had grabbed her and placed her on his lap. His claws held a firm grip on her thighs as he attacked her lips. “The things you do to me, (Y/N)…” His teeth found the junction of her throat and she gasped. He let out a guttural growl. She sighed as his lips devoured hers again. “You have no idea.”

She felt him pressing against her and smirked. “I wouldn´t be too sure about that...” She pressed down even further on him and delighted in the hiss that earned her. “So needy, Evfra.” She gasped again as he spanked her in retaliation.

“Don´t get cocky, dear specialist…” She brazed her hands against the armrest as he flipped them over. Soon, she felt his breath on her ear. “Sooner or later, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.” She shuddered as his tongue traced the shell of her ear. She tried to sit back up, but he had her caged in. He flipped her over again, once more pinning her down.

(Y/N) couldn´t resist the smile that emerged on her face. “Why? Do you want me to _yield_ …?”

His upper lip drew back in a dangerous grin.

Then, a loud ringing echoed throughout the room.

They both shot right up and their eyes travelled to (Y/N)´s phone on the table. Evfra´s eyes soon found hers again. Only this time, they were no longer filled with lust, but rather the fear of someone caught doing something they shouldn´t have.

“Evfra…” She reached for his hand, but he retracted it fast, looking at it in horror, as if he was afraid touching her might burn him. His eyes cast downwards as he slowly got up.

“You should go.”

“… fine.” She gathered her things and went straight for the door. Before storming out, she turned to him. “Path B is your best option. I´ll send you my notes.” Evfra didn´t look at her as she closed the door.

Her surroundings flashed past her as she made her way through the streets of Aya. She wiped away a few tears of frustration.

_God damn it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever...
> 
> Hopefully some of you have longed for an update ;) Let me know what you think in the comments <3


	8. Chapter 8

She was lying face down on the kitchen table when Drack entered the room.

“What did you do now?”

(Y/N) turned her head and moaned. She realised that she must look pathetic, but that didn´t stop her from feeling sorry for herself. “Why do you always assume _I_ did something?”

“Because you´re stupid.”

She couldn´t resist a small and amused smile. “Okay, _rude_.”

The old man sat down and patted her back. She guessed it was meant to be seen as a comforting gesture, but that didn´t stop her from worrying about cracked ribs. She yowled and laughed as she tried to create some distance between herself and the krogan. “That hurts, you damn bastard!”

Drack barked out a laugh. “At least it stops you from looking so damn moopey!”

“You have a point.”

“Now.” His yellow eyes zeroed in on her and he suddenly looked very serious. “What´s going on?”

(Y/N) sighed and rubbed her back. “Nothing much, really. Just… guy problems.”

“Please tell me it´s that grumpy angaran soldier. I really can´t afford to lose any more credits.”

“Jeez…” She chuckled and shook her head at him. “Stop betting on our love lives, you big weirdo.”

Drack grunted in amusement. “As I recall, you were the one that started that whole thing.

“Ah… That´s true.”

“Did you fuck him yet?”

“Straight to the point, I see.”

“That´s not an answer.”

“No.” She banged her head against the table again. “Not for a lack of trying, though…”

“Heh.” Drack leaned back in his chair. It made an awfully sad creaking sound. “Has he seen you in the thing yet?”

“…” Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him in confusion. “What thing?”

“You know. _The_ thing.”

“I seriously have no idea what you´re talking about.”

“That thing you wore at Ryder´s birthday party. The (favourite color) one.”

(Y/N) smirked. “You liked that one, Drack?”

Drack whistled. “Are you kidding me? You´re always a knock-out, but in that dress? Damn.”

“Pfft…” If anyone could make her, a grown-ass woman, giggle, no matter the occasion, it was the old man. She wiped away a single tear and threw an arm across his shoulder. “You always say _just_ the right words…”

He winked at her. “You know it.”

“Maybe I should just date you instead.”

“Now, there´s an idea.”

They were both laughing as the doors swished open. In the opening stood Jaal, looking even more unsure of himself than usual. “There you are, (Y/N).” He looked over to Drack, who was still laughing. “Good evening, Drack.” He leaned against the doorframe and bit his lip. “(Y/N)… can we talk later?”

She sighed. “Just tell me whatever it is you´re dreading to tell me, Jaal. I think I´m maxed out frustrations-wise, anyway.” Drack got a puzzled look on his face. Something told her he didn´t believe that one bit.

“I see…” Jaal shuffled nervously. “I spoke to Evfra earlier.”

(Y/N)´s eyes narrowed. “Go on.” Drack smiled and leaned back. It was the calm before the storm, and he would be lying if he said he didn´t enjoy it.

“He wanted me to thank you for your services, and… tell you that he will not be needing them anymore.”

Drack watched as (Y/N) took a few deep breaths, got up, smiled and nodded. “Sure. Thank you for giving me the information, Jaal. See you guys later.”

They both watched as she left the kitchen. Jaal sat down and sighed in relief. “I thought for sure that she was going to kill me…”

“The lady´s old school.” Drack picked something out of his teeth and shook his head at the other man. “You don´t shoot the messenger. You shoot the guy in charge.” His sharp teeth shone bright under the fluorescent light. “ _Twice_.”

“Pardon my honesty, Drack… but I think you two are a bad influence on each other.”

“Damn straight.”

(Y/N) was fuming. She knew she had a tendency to act recklessly when pissed, but did that stop her from marching all the way to the angaran headquarters? No. Did she scare people on the streets as she passed them? Probably. She wanted to kick something, but that would be too childish, even for her. Maybe she could kick Evfra when she found the damn asshole.

_Who the hell does he think he is…Throwing himself at me one second and throwing me away the next? Nuh-uh, mister… I don´t think so._

She continued her march into the main office, where she was met by Kaashod, who at first seemed happy to meet her again, until he saw the burning fire behind her eyes. “(Y/N)! I thought-“

“ **Where. Is. Evfra.** ”

“Uh…” He pointed to one of the backdoors. “Back there… training.” She stormed past him. Some of the other recruits looked at each other in joint confusion.

“Is Evfra…”

“Going to die?”

Kaashod turned to them with a nervous smile on his face. “No, of course not… (Y/N) would never.”

But she would. The minute she saw him going at another one of his training dummies, she came to a halt at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath.

“ **YOU**.”

Evfra whirled around, and as soon as he saw her, his jaw dropped. She would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked, were it not for the anger that scratched at the back of her throat.

“… (Y/N)?”

She slowly made her way down the stairs, her eyes never once leaving his face. “ **Just who do you think you are.** ” She continued her way onward, a lioness on the prowl, until she stood face to face with her target.

Evfra braced himself and puffed out his chest. “I don´t know what you´re talking about.” She smiled. Only this time, it didn´t give him butterflies, but instead filled him with dread.

“ **Oh. You don´t know? Let me remind you then.** ” She grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward until they were merely inches apart. “ **First, you kiss me. Then, you act as if I´m someone you can just toss aside for the fun of it.** ”

“I…”

“ **No.** ” Her grip on his shirt tightened. “ **I´m talking now.** ” She let go of his shirt and took a few steps back. “You know what. I´ll feel better after I get to punch you.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” (Y/N) yanked off her shirt and snarled. “Come on. Or are you worried I´ll leave another bruise on that pretty face of yours?”

Evfra´s lips twitched into an ugly grimace. “ **Fine**.” He took off his shirt and gestured for her to begin. “Ready when you are.”

“Oh… I don´t think you are.”

They both circled each other. (Y/N) feigned a kick towards his left leg, but as he went to block it, she twirled around and kicked him in the face. Evfra squeezed his injured jaw and growled.

She smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. “At least now they´ll match.”

“ **You´re going to regret that**.”

“You know, you keep telling me that… but so far it´s been nothing but **empty words**.”

They kept going at it, with (Y/N) getting a few punches in, before Evfra snapped. She gasped as he held her in a chokehold, pressed against the wall.

“You know…” she croaked. “I´m starting to think you have a slight choking fetish.”

“ **Just stop talking.** ”

She tried to laugh but was cut off by his tight grip. “What now, Evfra...? Are you going to make good on your promise and kill me with your bare hands?”

Evfra let out a heavy sigh, his eyes going soft. “Why do you have to make things so difficult?”

“ **Me**? I´m not the one who-“

“I was doing just fine before I met you.”

She went quiet.

“Always so annoying…” Evfra snarled. “So… _distracting_.”

And just like that, she went from enragement to embarrassment. She tried to avoid his intense gaze, to no avail as he kept his hand in a vice grip on her throat.

He leaned closer and continued to bore his icy eyes into her. “You do realize that your ears turn red each time you´re flustered…?” His hand suddenly felt hotter than before and she gasped for air as the pressure increased. “… almost makes me want to bite them.” Her eyes snapped back to him, challenging him. His voice took on a low rumbling quality. “Maybe that´s what it takes to shut you up.”

That was the only warning she got before she felt his sharp teeth on her ear. She moaned as he bit down and felt her face flush with embarrassment. Evfra chuckled. “Awfully shy for someone who just a few minutes ago basically dared me to punish her.” (Y/N) glared daggers at him. “Ah… there it is.” He blew cold air at the mark he´d made. “Always so feisty.”

“ **Fuck you.** ”

Evfra smirked and leaned in until his lips where barely above hers. “Oh, how I want to…” His expression turned sullen. “But we can´t.” He let go of her and took a few steps back. She leaned back on the wall and coughed.

He grimaced. “See? I don´t trust myself when it comes to you… You always make me act on my impulses.”

“Why is that a bad thing?”

He picked up his shirt. “You need to leave.”

(Y/N) laughed bitterly. “Of course, Evfra…” She stepped forward and grabbed his face. “You know, every time you start to feel something you close yourself off.” He stared at her, and she thought he looked scared and defiant at the same time. “If that´s how you want to play it… fine.” She let go and gave him a sad smile. “But you´re going to regret it soon enough…” She left him there.

She couldn´t make his life choices for him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt the urge to write another chapter right away. I don´t know if it´s good though, since most of it is written after a few glasses of wine and while sleep deprived...
> 
> Enjoy! <3


End file.
